Final Stand
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: You came back for me. The final battle of AWE between Jack, Davy and Elizabeth. Sparrabeth story my 1st one so please read and REVIEW. One shot


Authors Notes: One shot. Takes place during AWE and so has spoilers in it and even in this paragraph. For instance Will and Liz do not get married. This is during the final battle between Jack and Davy Jones. My first Pirates story so if you don't like it instead of an angry speech just put in some constructive criticism please. I hope that you all enjoy this story and please REVIEW even if you didn't like it. Sparrabeth.

Disclaimer: Not associated with Disney, Pirates trademarks etc. I do not own the characters but I may or may not have Johnny Depp in my basement. Don't tell the FBI. And don't sue me.

The rain seemed to be picking up in its ferocity. It was coming down harder and colder than a few moments ago and the wind was blowing intensely. All just a mere showing of Calypso's rage. It was difficult to tell whom you were fighting through the thick down pour and that just added to the chaos of this epic battle.

Elizabeth felt her adrenaline rise with each fish face or member of the East India Trading Company that she fought. Dead bodies lined the decks of both ships: the Pearl and the Dutchman and Elizabeth tried not to trip over them as she prepared to board the Dutchman. She had absolutely no idea where Will was. They had been fighting side by side only moments before but he was lost in the chaos. Elizabeth quickly grabbed a rope before she could have anymore conflict and swung over to the Dutchman. She let go of the rope and dropped to the ground with a thud. Popping back up she looked for signs of Jack and Davy Jones.

It took her a moment but as she looked up into the sails she could see them fighting each other on the mast. Jack had the chest in one hand and was desperately trying to fight Davy off with his sword. She smiled at his bravery and for an unknown reason she felt proud to be fighting beside him.

"See something you like missy?" a strange voice said behind her and she quickly turned and came face to face with one of Davy Jones' crew members with his sword mere inches away from her. He smiled evilly and took a swing at her.

Elizabeth instantly unsheathed her sword and defended herself from the blow. She ducked as the fish face swung his sword towards her head. He tried this tactic a couple more times only for Elizabeth to evade them all. He let out a growl of frustration and lunged at her. She stepped aside and sliced at his chest as he went by her. He cried out in agony as his guts began to spill out in front of him. Not wasting another moment Elizabeth delivered a final blow to his neck successfully rendering him headless and watched with vague fascination as his head rolled across the deck and his body fell to the ground.

"Call me missy, eh?" she smirked. Returning her eyes to the sails she looked for Jack and Davy only to find that the place that they had been in was now empty. In confusion she desperately searched for them. Through all the wind and the pouring rain she heard an unmistakable cry and she turned in time for Jack to go whizzing past her on a rope and heading for the upper deck.

"Sorry love!!!" she heard him call back in apology for almost knocking her out. He then landed with a great thud.

"Jack!" she said in excitement and started to move towards him when a thought suddenly came to mind. Where was Davy Jones? She watched Jack come back into view as he stood up on the deck and began to brush himself off. He no longer had the chest she noticed and his sword was broken in half.

When Jack bent down to brush his pants off Elizabeth noticed something behind him materializing. It looked like it was just the rain but when it began to take shape she suddenly realized what it was.

"Jack!!! Behind you!" she yelled and tossed him her sword which he caught in an easy and graceful motion and spun around in time to bring his sword up and catch Davy's. The swords collided together with a great clang and Davy tried to overpower Jack, pushing him into the railing his sword a little too close to Jack's face.

Davy Jones leaned in close to Jack and whispered in an evil voice. "Tell me Captain Sparrow…do you fear death now?"

"Not as much as you," Jack said and pushed Davy Jones away from him sending him off balance and dropping the chest that was now in his possession. Jack quickly attacked him leaving no time to pick up the fallen chest. They fought in a circle around it, each man doing his share of attacking and defending at a stalemate.

The ship rocked to and fro underneath the high winds and the whirl pool that they seemed to be drifting closer and closer into. The ships were just about right next to each other and Jack looked up to see the two masts coming together and finally crash into the other knocking them both off of their feet. Jack, seeing this as an opportune moment of sorts, slid to the middle of their fight and grabbed the chest and jumped to his feet.

Davy got back on his feet just as fast and Jack quickly scurried down the stairs with the chest. He turned around and saw Davy at his heels and instantly turned to evade him once again. Only when conflict was inevitable did Jack turn his sword back to Jones.

They fought with such intensity and neither was conceding even an inch.

"Jack move!" he heard Elizabeth's voice and quickly ducked out of the way. Davy turned towards her and was met with a hit in the face with a piece of wood that had broken off of one of the ships sending Jones to the ground in a heap. Elizabeth quickly rejoined Jack and he smiled at her.

"Thanks very much love. Now let's end this," he said and pulled the key that he had safely tucked away in his jacket out and inserting it in the chest. "Now we can be free of this mangy, good fer nothin' tentacle fish face. Trying to take on Captain Jack Sparrow. Fool," he said and opened the chest to reveal the beating heart. He grinned. "I almost wish that he was beside us so he could watch us kill 'em," he grinned as a dark shadow began to overtake the spot they were kneeling and Elizabeth's face turned to one of fear.

Jack observed all of this and with his smile slowly fading he added something in a slight whisper, "He's right behind me isn't he?" And turned around and was hit in the face sending him sprawling across the deck. "Ouch," he mumbled and then turned back around in an effort to grab the chest and finish things.

Jack and Davy reached for it at the same time only Jack was quicker and grabbed it in the nick of time. He quickly slid a safe distance apart and prepared to stab the heart when he heard a female scream and turned to Jones.

Elizabeth was being clasped by the neck in one of Davy Jones pinchers and he roughly lifted her off the ground and held her out over the whirlpool kicking and screaming the whole way. This stopped Jack cold.

"Go ahead and stab my 'eart Jack Sparrow. Just keep in mind that if you do that this pretty little lass goes to the bottom of the ocean to die a slow death."

"What makes you think she's of any matter to me?" He said trying his best to sound like he meant it but inside he was scared to death. He couldn't lose the only woman that he dare say…loved?

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out in shock and annoyance that he would deny helping her and giving him the most evil stare she could muster.

"Fine then. If it's no big loss I'll be down with her…"

"No!" Jack yelled and Davy smiled making Jack feel like an idiot to show his true feelings. "Leave 'er alone. This be our fight mate."

"Casualties are inevitable in war. Just give me the chest and I'll give you the girl. And you mustn't dally…she's getting very heavy."

Jack was in a mental debate and couldn't decide what to do. Save her or save himself. After all it was all her fault that he had been shackled to the Pearl and left to the terrible Kraken to die. They would have never been in this situation if she wouldn't have done that. Why should he bother saving her again? _Because_, a voice in his head told him, _she came back for you_.

"Ah, bloody hell," he mumbled and closed the chest. "The chest fer the girl?" he asked as if to be sure of their terms.

"Aye," Jones mumbled and reached out his other hand for the chest.

Jack sighed and reluctantly brought it forward for Jones to have. Davy grabbed the chest and then grabbed Jack bringing him in close.

"Once a fool always a fool," he said and in a quick motion he released Elizabeth from his grasp while she was still hanging over the ocean. She screamed in a high pitched tone as she began to descend into the water and Jack's face turned to one of horror.

" 'Lizabeth!!!!"

In anger Jack swung his fist at Jones connecting with his face and catching him off guard. It was enough for Jones to release Jack and that was all he needed. Jack unsheathed his sword and swung it mercilessly at the terror of the seas. Jones had no time to evade the attacks and Jack only kept swinging longer and harder until he backed Jones all the way into a corner with half of the tentacles that had once been part of his face strewn all across the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Jack leaned in real close to Jones with his sword pointing into his chest and whispered, "Do _you _fear death you despicable slim?" Without giving him a chance to answer Jack slammed his sword as hard as he could through Jones and into the wall behind him.

Jack knew that it wouldn't kill Jones but as a lesson learned from his first trip to Port Royal he knew not to underestimate the power of a sword stuck in wood. Jones was confined to the corner thanks to the unwavering sword. Knowing he had time Jack rushed towards the edge of the boat that Elizabeth had been dropped from and he saw her hanging on just barely to one of the sides.

When she looked up and saw him hope returned to her face. "Jack!"

"Hold on love. I'm gonna getcha outta this," he said and bent himself as far over the ship without falling as he could. He stretched his arm out to a painful length and his fingertips just brushed against hers. "Reach!" he called down to her and she did as best as she could allowing the tips of their fingers to brush again. "C'mon!!!" Jack groaned bending over a tad farther. Elizabeth stretched as best as she could while trying not to slip off the side of the ship. After several painful attempts Jack finally clasped onto her wrist and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Now bring your other arm up and grab on."

"Jack I'll fall!!!"

"No, you won't!" he called and in the most serious voice he could manage he spoke again. "I've got you love. I won't let you go, again."

Elizabeth pondered the double meaning of his words for but a moment and she closed her eyes and let go of the spot she was holding on to and grabbed a hold of Jack's arm. She screamed as she did so in fear but she felt herself being lifted up and opened her eyes only to be met by Jack's. Her feet touched the end of the deck on the opposite side of the railing as Jack slowly and still holding on to him she smiled.

"I told you I wouldn't let go love," he whispered.

She smiled at him and leaned in close to him her lips almost brushing up against his own. "I'm sorry…for what I did to you."

"All in the past dearie. Besides…you came back for me." he answered honestly.

"You're a good man Jack Sparrow," she said and leaned in to close the gap between their mouths. As soon as their mouths touched it was like electric going down their spines. Elizabeth brought a hand up to his cheek as she deepened the kiss. For a moment she didn't care that she was on the edge of a ship facing certain disaster or that Will could be watching them this very moment. It didn't matter to her. All that she cared about was that she now knew for certain that she loved Jack Sparrow and the only person she wanted to face this danger with was him. Reluctantly and slowly Elizabeth pulled back.

"Elizabeth…"Jack whispered.

"I love you Jack," she said without hesitation.

"'Lizabeth… I…"

"Jack!!!!" she screamed and without even getting the chance to turn around Elizabeth watched in horror as a sword pierced all the way through the Captain.

Jack's face contorted in pain and slight confusion as he observed the blade that had gone all the way through him and he let out a groan. "Bloody hell," he mumbled and then he felt himself being lifted up and by the sword, the pain growing the higher he went until he was thrown to the other side of the ship into some crates.

"No!!! Jack!!!" she screamed reaching her arm out. Davy Jones stood before her with an evil smile. For a moment she thought that Jones was going to push her back off the ship into the ocean but he just laughed and turned to the direction Jack had gone in and Elizabeth felt like she might faint. Without hesitation she pulled herself to the other side of the rail and ran towards Jack.

Jones stood before Jack and for the first time he was almost scared. Almost.

"You're the despicable one, Sparrow," Jones spoke and kicked him to his side causing him to cry out in pain. Jones reached out and grabbed hold of the sword that was still embedded in his body. Grabbing it he twisted it several times before he actually pulled it out, wanting Jack to suffer just a bit more than he already was. "I believe our debt is settled Sparrow," he whispered throwing the sword down beside Jack and turned his back on him and picking up his chest as he moved away. He didn't even try to stop the girl as she breezed past him in a panic. He only smiled coldly.

"Jack!" she cried as she looked his body over. His once white shirt was now a crimson red. Stained with his blood. The part of the deck he rested on was now also the same color a pool of blood surrounding him. "We have to stop the bleeding," Elizabeth said franticly as she tried not to sound scared. She started to wipe the blood from his chest when Jack's hand grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"It's no use love…you and I both know it's over fer me."

"No, Jack. Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine. It's just a cut," she said removing her hands from his grasp and putting pressure on the wound.

"Stop!" he said loudly and it made Elizabeth jump as he moaned in pain. "That only makes it hurt worse. Just leave me be. Please," he said as another wave of sharp pains rushed through his whole body and he grimaced.

"It can't end this way Jack…not like this. Not after we finally found each other. Don't you give up on me! Don't quit fighting."

"This is a battle that I'm afraid I've already lost love. No point in fighting anymore."

"Stop talking like that!!! Is this how you really want to be remembered? Admitting defeat and just letting yourself die? That's the cowards option Jack."

"I am a coward Lizzie," he whispered his breathing becoming more ragged.

"No, you're not. You're brave…courageous, adventurous and loyal. A little unorthodox I'll admit but … you're everything to me. Don't leave me now. Not yet," she whispered touching her forehead with his.

"Elizabeth… I love you too, darling," he whispered in pain. "Since that first day in Port Royal…"

"Oh, Jack," she said and with tears pouring down her face she leaned down and kissed his lips once more savoring the taste and etching this final moment in her heart forever. "I love you too Jack. Please don't go."

"Be happy…" he said as a numb feeling rushed through him. "Get Jones fer me. Show him hell hath now fury like a woman scorned," Jack laughed which threw him into a coughing fit and he could taste the metallic taste of his blood in his mouth.

"Jack, don't speak anymore. Save your strength."

"I love you," he said with a smile on his face as he clutched her hand in his. "Know that," he said and with that his breathing became still and his body finally gave up the fight. Captain Jack Sparrow was no more.

"No…don't leave me. Not yet Jack. Not yet. Damn you!!!!" she cried as she rocked his body against hers. "Damn you." She said kissing his lips once again.

"No point in mourning a person as worthless as Sparrow lass. If anything I did you and the world a favor by getting rid of him. You'll thank me later," Jones said and turned around and walked back in the direction that he had come, leaving Elizabeth over Jack's body.

In anger she looked to Jones and then back at Jack and his hand still grasped in hers. "I'll do it Jack," she whispered kissing his hand and then laying it on the deck. She eyed the sword that had Jack's blood all over it in pain. He was really gone.

Davy Jones held the chest in his hands with the key still in the hole and for the first time sighed in relief. He looked around to make sure no one could see him and then brought his hand down on the key ready to turn it when he heard a voice call for him.

"YOU!!!!!" Elizabeth cried and Davy turned around with the chest still in his hands. Elizabeth used the sword to knock the chest out of his hands and it rolled across the ship until it came to rest near the stairs where Jack's dead body lay. "You killed Jack. You are going to pay," she said angrily as she circled around him with the sword.

Davy made no move towards her and simply watched her. He hadn't seen a woman with so much fire in her eyes since Calypso. For a moment he was back in time but Elizabeth brought him back as she cut even more of his tentacles off his face.

"Why you dirty wench!!!" he cried pulling out his own sword and fighting back.

They fought gracefully across the decks of the Dutchman. Elizabeth ducked and dodged all of his blows. He would swing at her legs and she would just hop over it like it was nothing. She jumped over the rail of the steps to avoid his latest attack and Jones only succeeded in destroying the railing. They met back in the middle of the ship and attacked each other head on. Jones took a swing and this time she fell off balance and rolled out of the way as he brought his sword down upon her.

He growled in frustration and Elizabeth noticed that with every swing he grew sloppier. Not only was he becoming blinded by his anger but she could feel him starting to get worn out from having fought with…with Jack and now her. It was only a matter of time she hoped.

Davy took control from there and began backing Elizabeth into a corner. She saw it coming but it was hard to avoid. There wasn't much place else for her to go. She swung at him and missed giving him an opportunity to take a swing at her and this time his sword connected with flesh causing Elizabeth to cry out and drop her sword as she held her arm in pain. Davy Jones closed in around her with his sword held up to her neck.

She gave him the most intense look she could and in a rough voice she said, "Do it."

"Oh, I shall missy. Join your lover boy in hell," he said and raised his sword and began to bring it down quickly on Elizabeth's throat when all of a sudden he stopped in mid air mere inches from her jugular. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see what happened and she eyed Davy Jones face and realized that he was in pain.

Davy Jones turned his head in confusion and looked a little ways down the deck and couldn't believe what he saw. "No. It's not possible."

Elizabeth turned in the direction Jones had and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets and her heart skipped a beat.

"Jack…" she whispered.

Jack weakly stood at the end of the deck with blood still covering him but with his broken sword from earlier through the heart of Davy Jones.

"How did you survive that???" Jones questioned weakly as he felt his time running out.

"You forgot one very important thing mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that being said Davy Jones stumbled backward and over the rail of the Dutchman into the whirlpool. Jack smiled and then fell onto the ground in pain. Elizabeth quickly broke out of her stupor and ran to his side.

She grabbed his arm and immediately felt his pulse. It was slow but seemed steady for now.

"Jack…you came back for me," she whispered bringing her lips to his.

"Thought I'd return the favor love," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth was about to kiss him once more when she felt a shadow creeping up around her. She turned her head and was surprised to see the members of the fish faced crew circling around her and Jack. She clung on to him tightly trying to protect him but they began to pull her away.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship." They all chanted as they passed her down and began closing in on Jack.

"No!" she cried kicking and clawing at them. "Leave him alone! Jack!" She felt herself get grabbed tightly and pulled back away from the crowd as they continued to chant and she thought that she saw a sword rise in the air and a muffled cry of Jack. "Let me go!!! I have to save him!!" she said hitting the hands that encircled her and then turned her head ready to punch whoever had her in the face until she saw who it was. Will.

"Will? Where did you come from? We have to save Jack. Let me go," she said.

"There's no use. The Dutchman needs a Captain, Elizabeth," he said and pulled her close to him as they backed further away.

The crew continued their eerie and monotone chant for a few moments longer. It only stopped when one of the men raised the Dead Man's Chest up high. Slowly Elizabeth and Will observed as the high winds calmed down and the whirlpool seemed to all but disappear. The sun came out from behind the clouds and shined down on the Dutchman's crew. The crew looked at themselves amazed as the nautical creatures that had attached themselves to their body began falling off and their true human features came out for the first time in many many years.

"What's happened?" Elizabeth asked trying to see if she could find Jack in the midst of the crew.

"I believe they're getting a second chance," Will said with a smile.

Will's smile grew larger as his father approached him looking normal for once. The starfish that had been suctioned on his face was no more and Will let Elizabeth go so that he could embrace his father.

Elizabeth wanted to be happy but found that she couldn't be happy. Not without Jack. While Will hugged his father Elizabeth sneaked through the crowd of men desperately searching for Jack. She couldn't find any trace of him anywhere. She sighed and leaned against the railing with tears forming in her eyes. Jack was still gone.

Elizabeth felt a strong arm squeeze her shoulder and she sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Not now Will. I really must be alone for a moment."

"You've been alone long enough, love."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sound of that voice and she spun around and came face to face with _The _Captain Jack Sparrow. "Oh, Jack!" she said and went flying into his arms. "You're okay right? They didn't hurt you did they?" she said scanning his body. It was the first time that she truly looked at him and noticed that his clothes were no longer covered with blood or tattered. They were new. She also saw a line near his collar bone and she pushed his shirt back to reveal a long scar. She looked up at him with surprise.

"They…they…"

"Cut my 'eart out," Jack finished for her.

As if she didn't believe him she leaned her head against his chest and listened for a heartbeat and found none.

"That means you're the new…"

"Captain?" Jack offered.

"So, that means that we still can't be together?" she whispered.

"Elizabeth!" Will said approaching the pair. They quickly pulled away from each other and turned their attention to Will. Bootstrap followed closely behind. "Jack. Good to see that you're alive," Will said putting his arm around Elizabeth.

"Well technically I'm dead for I have no 'eart, son. But thanks anyways," he said lowering his eyes to Elizabeth.

"Jack, I have a favor to ask you," Will continued.

"Free your father?" Jack said knowingly. "It's done. Bootstrap Bill Turner's time aboard the Flying Dutchman has been filled. You are free to go."

"Thank you Jack," Will smiled.

"What happened to Beckett?" Jack questioned.

"He's dead. I killed him. We don't have to worry about the East India Trading Company any longer." Will said triumphantly.

"Good job whelp," he said and watched as the Black Pearl came up beside the Dutchman and Barbossa and what was left of the crew began to trickle over.

Barbossa came forward with a grin.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow the Captain of the Flying Dutchman now is he? No longer will you sail the seas at your own accord but to see that the dead have good passage?"

"Well, Hector when you die I'll be sure to run over your rotting corpse with me ship."

"You do that Jack Sparrow. Just be sure to keep yer heart close to ye. Ne'er know when a little accident could take place and yer heart end up in the hands of the wrong person, know what I'm saying?"

"It's savvy Hector. Sounds so much better."

Barbossa laughed and smacked Jack on the shoulder hard and Jack laughed and repeated the gesture a little harder. They did this a few more times before the punches started hurting and the laughter faded and it turned into a almost brawl.

Will and Elizabeth tried holding Jack back while the rest of the crew held Barbossa back.

"Muteness bastard!!!" Jack yelled.

"Dead man!!!" Barbossa called back.

"Everybody shut up!!!" Elizabeth yelled and both men were quiet and backed down mumbling obscenities under their breath.

"The Pearl leaves in 5 minutes. I won't wait a moment longer," Barbossa said and headed back to the ship.

"Well, Jack we best be going too I'm afraid," Will said and without warning gave Jack a hug. Jack wasn't quite sure what to do so he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and met Elizabeth's eyes. They were full of sadness and pain.

"See ya when yer dead whelp." Jack smiled. "Elizabeth," Jack nodded towards her. "I hope you guys have a happy marriage. Sorry I can't make the wedding. What with only bein' allowed to come on land once e'rey ten years I'm 'fraid this ship is docking in Tortuga fer some rum," he said and averted his eyes from Elizabeth.

"Good bye Jack," she said and hugged him tightly. "I want to stay with you, Jack," she whispered in his ear.

"Ye can't love. You have dear William to look after now. You already saved me," he whispered and quickly kissed her neck. "G'bye darling," he said releasing her and turning his back. "Prepare to make way!!!" Jack called out to his crew.

Gibbs, Marty and Cotton all rejoined Jack aboard the Dutchman and helped them begin to make way. Jack turned his head just a bit and watched as Elizabeth walked away with Will. His heart broke as he realized that they could never be together. He cast his eyes down and made his way to the helm stopping to grab the chest with his heart inside of it. He looked at it and then rested his head against it and listened to the beat of his heart. It seemed to be saying Elizabeth and he knew that it would always beat for her. With a sigh he made his way to the upper deck.

Elizabeth glanced behind her and watched as Jack began to walk up the stairs. She looked at him with longing in her eyes.

"Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he said stopping and looking at her.

"I can't go with you."

"What? What do you mean you can't go with me?"

"Will…things aren't the way they used to be with us. We've drifted too far apart. We can't get married," she said looking towards the ground.

"But we're finally free to be together."

"It wouldn't be far to you Will. Not when I'm in love with another man."

Will almost felt his jaw drop to the floor. Then it slowly registered in his mind and it all began to make sense. "It's Jack isn't it? You're in love with Jack?"

Elizabeth felt the guilt in her voice as she answered him in a low voice. "It t'is."

"It's what you truly want?"

She shook her head. "Yes."

Jack stood at the helm almost wishing that he had died. It would almost have been better than losing Elizabeth again. The Pearl began to sail away and Jack felt the longing and regret in the pit of his stomach.

"Captain Sparrow. We're ready to make way now," a female voice said behind him and Jack nearly jumped out of his skin.

He spun around and saw Elizabeth at his side.

"Elizabeth…what about Will?" he asked.

"I let him go. He wasn't what I wanted."

Jack smiled and brought his lips upon hers kissing her as joy filled his body.

"I had to come back for you," she simply said.

"Elizabeth…will you take care of me heart?" he asked holding the chest in his hands.

"Always," she smiled.

Jack grinned and brought her close to him so they could share the helm. They both instantly knew what to say.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it folks!! I know it was long but I just couldn't help myself as I continued writing this. I liked it a lot. Please REVIEW and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
